ML Fluff Month 2018
by PandaBearSamm
Summary: Here is my submissions for ML Fluff Month 2018 on Tumblr. Each day of the month will be a new short story to fit the prompt! Ratings from Teen to Mature will be featured and variety of ships.
1. Roomates

#mlfluffmonth

August 1st

Day 1 Prompt: Roommates

Ladybug swung through the city of Paris after a long and exhausting day. Between University classes in her fashion degree, preparing for her final term papers, working on designs, and patrol she was ready to go home and relax. She moved out of her parents place during her sophomore year. She was looking for a roommate to split the cost, since Alya was moving in with her still fiancée Nino, when Adrien suggested they moved in together.

Adrien was such a sweetheart that she learned to control her feelings around so they started apartment hunting right away. They found a cozy two-bedroom apartment close by to the university they both attended and moved in. At first, it was an adjustment living with the part time model that had more hair products than her that took up the tiny bathroom they shared. After awhile, it was easy as breathing to live with her long time crush. They talked about everything, had late night movie nights, studied together, and generally got a long well. The only time it was strained is when she was Ladybug and she had to skip out quickly, but luckily her room had a large window she could slip in and out of easily.

Her home in sight, she swung with ease into her room and landed on the bed gracefully before releasing her transforming back. She groaned as her muscles ached and she buried herself into her Chat Noir plushie.

"Uhhh…Mari?" A voice came behind her and she sat up quickly with shock. She turned and saw her roommate in the door with ice cream in hand.

"D-Did you see that?" She finally stuttered out and he just nodded mutely. She groaned again and Tikki giggled in the background.

"Look, I can explain," She started slowly.

"You don't need to explain anything," Adrien smirked slowly, "I understand everything Mi'lady!"

Marinette stared at her roommate blankly as she processed the infamous nickname that her partner gave her.

"Cat got your tongue?" Adrien teased.

"Chaton?" She whispered as she gradually got up before launching herself at him. He dropped the tub of ice cream and caught her with ease.

"Yes?" He smiled.

"I'm glad its you." She said lovingly hugging him tightly. He started to purr loudly.

"I'm glad it's you too." He said as he lifted her head up to his and gave her a deep kiss.


	2. Safe

#mlfluffmonth

August 2nd

Day 2 Prompt: Safe

 **Warning: This has some angst before the positive.**

BOOOOM!

Chat screamed as Ladybug was flung back as the blast went off from the latest Akuma attack. He quickly vaulted himself and caught her midair before landing on the ground. She was unconscious from the blast and nothing they were doing seemed to be working. He anxiously looked around and found a nearby alley and retreated.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SCAREDY CAT!" The akumatized victim yelled from a distance, "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET."

Shivers danced up Chat's spine as he heard the malicious cackles emitting from them. This wasn't any regular akumatized victim that was an emotional teen. This was a real criminal out for blood. Hawkmoth was not holding back anymore and this needed to end soon for the safety of Paris and his lady.

"Bugaboo," He cried as tears welled up in his eyes at her limp form, "You need to wake up."

He placed her down as soon as he was sure they were on a safe distance. She moaned as her propped her against the wall.

"Good, you're still alright," He exhaled in relief as she eyes fluttered open.

"Chaton?" She groaned as she tried to get up, but slumped back. "What happened? Why does it feel like my body is on fire?"

"You got hit by a blast and knocked out." Chat explained checking her injuries, "I think you will be fine though. I carried you out to get away to recover."

Ladybug smiled warmly, "Thank you kitty, you saved me."

"It's the least I could do," Chat started put Ladybug put a finger to his lips and silenced him.

"No Chat," she said seriously, "you make me feel safe. I couldn't do half the things I do without you by my side."

Tears welled up again in Chat's eyes as he gathered her in a hug. Ladybug winced at the impact for a moment, but returned the hug.

"I love you Chat," Ladybug said tearfully as she started to cry too, "You're my best friend and partner. You're my everything so don't forget that we are a team!"

"I won't Mi'lady." He sighed as she started petting the area near his ears.

"Now, we have an Akuma to stop, what plan do you have?" Ladybug asked.

"Well," Chat pulled back and smirked, "He thinks you're out for the count, so let's sneak up on him."

"That's my smart kitty," Ladybug stated proudly as they stood up. She got up on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. His face started to burn madly with a rosy blush.

"Let's go!" Ladybug said snapping him out his daze, "Now it's our turn to make Paris safe!"


	3. Summer Love

#MLfluffMonth

August 3rd

Day Three Prompt: Summer Love

I.

Marinette decided that summer was her favorite month as she took another lick of her strawberry ice cream. Her hand was entwined with her newly formed boyfriend Adrien as he took another lick of his pistachio ice cream.

Adrien's eyes were bright with joy as they walked along the Seine and talked about random things. From the pattern that she found at her favorite shop or the black kitten that Adrien saw at the pet shop that they discussed about adopting. They had more time in the world just to be them with University out for the summer break and akumas being at an all time low.

'Yes,' she thought as she tightened her grip as Adrien told another terrible, but lovable cat pun. She smiled lovingly as the sun set, 'summer is the best time.'

II.

The first time Adrien kissed Marinette was at the festival that their neighborhood was hosting. There were games, rides, and street food being sold by local businesses. They separated from Nino and Alya as they wanted to ride the rollercoaster a second time. That was fine with them as they headed toward the Ferris wheel.

As they got to the front of the line, Adrien seemed more nervous and shaky than ever. It seemed odd to Marinette considering his alter ego, so she was rightfully concerned.

"You alright Chaton?" She teased, "You aren't being aren't nervous about the height right?"

"Me?" He scoffed as he smiled, the nervousness shed away as his Chat ego came out to play, "Never Bugaboo."

"Even so kitty cat," She bopped his nose, "Cats always land on their feet."

It was their turn to get on the ride as he bowed allowing her to go first.

"After you Mi'lady." She giggled at his show of chivalry, not paying attention to how the girls behind them swooned at the sight and demanded their boyfriends to be like hers.

The Ferris wheel swayed as the couple reached the top. Marinette marveled, as she was able to spot her parents selling pastries down the road.

"This isn't our spot," she observed, "but this comes in a close second."

Marinette turned to Adrien and was about to say something else when she noticed his dazed expression. He wore a smile and his cheeks were tinted red.

"Mari," he started, "Did I tell you how wonderful you look tonight?"

It was her turn to blush, "N-no you didn't."

"Well, I'm telling you now," he whispered as he leaned in. He closed the gap and planted his lips upon hers. It was short and sweet, but full of his feelings for his lady.

When he pulled back, he saw how Marinette's eyes were lit up with joy and mirth.

"Chaton, only you would choose the most cliché place for our first kiss," She teased as she pulled him in for another.

III.

The sun was shining and Paris was at all time record high temperatures, so the gang decided that day was the best to go to the beach.

"Come on girl!" Alya waved as they parked her mother's car in front of the bakery, "It's beach time!"

Marinette laughed as she climbed into the backseat where her boyfriend was already seated. Nino was up front, in charge of the summer playlist for their trip over to the beach. It was an hour of singing on the top of their lungs to the summer hits.

Finally they reached the beach as Alya parked her car. They all hopped out and hurriedly collected their things and headed to the changing rooms they had on site. Alya was done first, as she came out with a simple orange two-piece bikini that matched her skin tone well. Marinette was taking her time as she was nervous about debuting the swimsuit she made for today.

"Let's see this mysterious swimsuit you have been working on Mari," Alya said teasingly. Marinette took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Damn girl," Alya whistled and wagged her eyebrows, "This certainly will get lover boys attention."

"You think so?" Marinette asked uncertainly.

"Girl, I know so," Alya said with confidence as she put her arm around her best friend and led her outside where the boys were waiting, "Sorry it took a minute boys, but let's go!"

"You're fine babe," Nino said as he took her away from Marinette and picked her up bridal style and ran to the beach. Marinette giggled at her friend's antics before turning her attention to her boyfriend who was ogling her with a star struck look on his face.

"U-Uh. You look great Mari," Adrien gulped as he took another look at her. She was wearing a two-piece similar to Alya's, but black. There was a huge paw print on her bikini top and when she turned slightly he could make out the words 'Cats meow' in green lettering as well.

She twirled around, "Thanks, it took me awhile to make it just right. Swimsuit fabric is a little harder to work with."

"You made it?" Adrien looked at it more closely. Of course she made it, she was a great fashion designer and the wielder of the creation Miraculous.

"Yup," She said cheerfully before adding a saucy smirk, "Do you like it?"

"Very much so." Adrien said as he looked over her again.

Marinette winked, "Then you should see what happens when it's wet."

"What does it do?" He asked excitedly. Before she answered she ran off at full speed.

"Catch me to find out!" She yelled.

Adrien rose quickly and ran after with a predatory smirk, "Oh, I will Bugaboo!"

IV.

It was the last weekend of summer before everyone headed back for their senior year of University. The four friends planned a weekend getaway to a nearby campsite outside of Paris for one last hurrah before the stressful year started again. They brought tents that Nino's family had and extra gear with some alcoholic drinks in stow for their last summer get together.

"I can't believe this is our final year coming up dudes," Nino said as they trekked up to their camping spot, "Alya is going to be a well-known Journalist, Mari the most world renown fashion designer, I'll be the biggest movie director and Adrien will be the best physics teacher."

Alya shook her head at Nino's hopeful dreams, "We just need to get through this year first before that happens babe."

"We can't all be scouted by the best of the best before they graduate," Adrien said proudly putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"What can I say? It helps when you make a name for yourself early on." Marinette blushed.

"An internship at Agreste Fashions is a pretty big deal," Alya defended, "You just have skills to show off girl!"

"How about we show off our skills in setting up tents first." Nino joked as they finally reached their spot. It took an hour for everything to be set up and ready to go for the next two nights.

As the sun fell, the group made a fire and sat around it reminiscing about how far they come while eating s'mores.

"Remember how Mari couldn't utter a sentence around you man?" Nino poked fun at Marinette.

"Look at her now," Alya said, "It took forever for me to boost her confidence to even say hello and now she is a flirting queen with you!"

"It's kind of like one day it turned off," they observed, "like suddenly you were comfortable with eachother."

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other. Adrien just shrugged it off and said, "Maybe once she knew I returned her feelings it wasn't so stressful."

"T-That's it." Marinette stuttered as she backed him up and the conversation carried on without any suspicion.

Later on that night Adrien approached Marinette, "Hey, let's have some alone time real quick."

Marinette looked at Alya and she just smiled and told them to have fun. So they left to the nearby lake and sat at the dock. They dipped their toes in the water and Marinette leaned against Adrien.

"The stars are brighter than they are in the city aren't they?" She murmured.

Adrien looked up, "They are, but you are the brightest light in my world."

Marinette giggled, "Leave it to you to make it cheesy."

Adrien looked affronted for a moment, but his face morphed into a soft expression.

"I mean it Mi'lady," Adrien confessed softly, "I love you with all my being."

Marinette pulled away and looked at him with just as much love, "I know Kitty, I love you just as much."

Marinette cupped Adrien's face and brought him down for a kiss. It was slow, but full of passion. For several moments it was just them and the world stopped.

Adrien pulled away with a wistful smile, "I can't believe the summers almost over."

"It's okay Chaton," She said taking his hand and squeezing it tightly, "we have many more summers together."

Adrien smiled brightly at the girl beside him, that one day he was sure would be his wife and mother of his children.

He squeezed her hand in return and just said, "Yeah, we do."


	4. Can't Transform

MLFluffMonth

Day Four Prompt: Can't Transform

Adrien groaned as the school shook and the screams starting taking place to signal there was an Akuma. For once, he would like to get a proper education without Hawkmoth ruining it! He watched as Marinette scrambled quickly out of the room before the teacher could protest and tried to follow out behind her to transform.

"ADRIEN AGRESTE!" His teacher shouted before he even reached that door, "You get back here right this instant! Hide under your desks and I'll lock the door."

Adrien sheepishly smiled, "Sorry! I just really need to go to the bathroom!"

"Dude, you're worried about your bladder right now when there is an Akuma outside?" Nino questioned his sanity. Adrien sighed knowing he wasn't going to be able to get out anytime soon.

He hid next to Nino and Alya under the desks as the sounds of destruction came closer to their room. Alya kept peeking her out trying to see if she can get footage when the door was thrown against the adjacent wall.

"WHERE IS THAT PRETTY BOY AGRESTE?" the akumatized victim yelled, looking around the room. Adrien inwardly groaned again. Of course the Akuma was after him, just his luck.

"He isn't in this class," the teacher said defiantly, "you will have to look somewhere else."

"You better not be lying…" the Akuma sneered as he pushed her against the desk and made his way up the stairs. He started looking under the desks and started where a terrified Chloe was calling her dad for help. Adrien stayed silent, hoping Ladybug would be here soon as the Akuma got closer.

Adrien looked up and saw the edge of his gloved hands were curling around the edge of the desk as he was about to lower himself to look. Adrien tensed up, ready to run as soon as he had the chance when he heard a zipping noise and saw Ladybug's yoyo wrapped around his hand.

"Now just wait a minute." Ladybug taunted as she hurled him away from where Adrien was hiding, "Why do you want to mess up a handsome face like Adrien's?"

Adrien's ears start to buzz with excitement, 'Me? Handsome?' he thought as a blush started to grow on his face. He never knew his Lady felt about him that way.

"The pretty boy declined me for a modeling gig because I was not quote "Pure enough looking" for his stuck up ass." The Akuma yelled in rage before sending a black ball of energy toward Ladybug that she easily dodged. The teacher ran past the fight and was starting to usher students outside in the back emergency doors that led outside that the school installed for cases like this.

"Look at this," Alya said as she stuck behind with her phone recording the whole scene, "He looks like a try hard Goth"

Adrien peered behind the desk and had to agree, everything the Akuma was black head to toe, but not in a fashionable sense. Adrien's eyes widened when he was realized that he was now visible.

"There you are!" He yelled, gathering another energy ball in his hand, "Let's see how pure you are when your face is messed up Pretty Boy."

Alya ran to the door, but before Adrien moved an inch, Ladybug jumped across the desks and pushed Adrien to the ground to avoid being hit. The blast hit the desk behind them leaving a huge hole oozing black goo.

Adrien winced, thinking that was too close for comfort. Ladybug quickly got up and hauled Adrien across her shoulder, probably not realizing how he was now in a great position of viewing her assets. He blushed again madly just thinking about it.

"Sorry, I don't have time to stick around," Ladybug yelled as she jumped toward the window, "I have a date to save this Pretty Boy."

With a wink she threw her yoyo to the nearest building and her launched herself as far away as she could. They landed about two miles away from the school before she finally sat Adrien down on a random rooftop.

"Sorry about that," Ladybug said scratching her head nervously, "He seems to decline in performance the angrier he gets."

"I-It's okay!" Adrien waved his hand in reassurance, "I understand completely."

Ladybug nodded, a blush forming under her mask as she whipped out her yoyo and tried calling Chat. In his pocket, he could feel Plagg stirring and vibrating as she tried.

"Ugh!" She said as she strapped it back in place, "I don't know how I'm going to be able to protect you and fight! It was hard enough without Chat when it was against your bodyguard the one time."

"Uhhh." Adrien didn't know what to say, he was tired of having to make excuses and leaving his Lady vulnerable. Making a decision, he would have to pay the price later.

"I can help Ladybug," She looked up in surprise.

"How?" She questioned.

"…I'm Chat," he said bluntly, letting the truth out.

Ladybug blinked for a minute before smiling, "Thanks Adrien, for trying to cheer me up, but I really need my partner now."

In the distance, a huge blast of energy went off and screams of terror followed. Adrien sighed, thinking he was just have to do it in a more direct way.

"Plagg! Claws on!" He shouted and the green light signaling his transformation started. After it ended, he had a horrified and frozen Ladybug staring back at him.

"Look Mi'lady!" He said forcefully, trying to snap her out of it, "We have wayyyy to many close calls. It's impawsible for us to hide it any longer."

Ladybug shook her head, "You're right Chaton. It's getting too hard for us not knowing anymore. I was just surprised it was you that's all."

"You're not disappointed?" Chat said hopefully. Ladybug gave him a small smile and scratched his ears.

"Not at all Kitty." She said affectionately, "I'm glad it's you and when this is over, I'll return the favor."

"I hope I don't get emo-tional." Chat teased.

"Kitty, you just might," Ladybug smirked as she sprung into action with her loyal kitty behind her.


	5. Dedication

MlFluffMonth

Day 5 Prompt: Dedication

Alya was dedicated to two things and two things only: Ladybug and her Ladyblog. She went out of her way to make sure that her followers got the latest scoop on Paris's favorite super heroine Ladybug and her partner Chat Noir.

It was just like any other day while a disgruntled akumatized person tore through the lovely city seeking revenge and the hero's miraculous. Alya sped off leaving her boyfriend Nino behind protesting how insane she was. She didn't care, she needed to get as close as possible to the action.

She got to the main road and saw how the Akuma was advancing toward the Bourgeois Hotel. Alya sighed, yet another vengeful Akuma toward Chloe it seems. What did that vapid girl do now?

"MAYOR BOURGEOIS! COME OUT TO MEET YOUR FATE!" The Akuma screamed before launching herself to the top of the Hotel.

"Well," Alya murmured getting her camera ready as she climbed a nearby fire escape to get a better view, "This is new. For once, its not Chloe causing problems so I wonder what the Mayor did to piss this girl off."

She reached the top of the roof and watched as the Akuma yelled for him to come out. She got her phone out and turned it on her with the scene in the background.

"This is Alya coming at you with another story coming live right next to the action! This Akuma seems hell bent of getting the Mayor to come outside, but he has not shown himself. What could she possibly want? Leave your guesses in the comments below!"

"FINE!" The Akuma screamed behind her, "If you don't want to come out with your secrets, I'll show them myself!"

"Ahh! Let's see what she is truly angry about!" Alya squealed in excitement. This was the best scoop she has gotten yet!

A huge screen appeared above the Hotel showing a projection of the Mayor doing embarrassing things. The last slide however, was a video. The Mayor was talking to someone unseen.

"Care about Paris?" The Mayor laughed, "I don't care about them at ALL. They have given me power and money. That's all I care about, I don't even care about my whiny and spoiled daughter, but I have an image to protect when she acts like a brat."

The screen went blank and it felt like the whole city had gone silent, then the uproars happened. The Mayor finally ran outside with a worried look on his face.

"NOO!" He screamed, "My reputation is ruined because of you! You…you sneaky rat!"

The Akuma just laughed and shot out whips with stars on the end, curling around the Mayor. She yanked him up to the top only to stop in front of her face.

"I didn't do anything Mayor," She smiled maliciously, "You did."

"Let him go!" Ladybug swung in finally, "I don't know what he did, but it isn't worth it."

All of the bystanders Booed and yelled "Don't let him go!" Ladybug whipped her head around shocked.

"Do you have them under your control?" She gritted her teeth.

"No my dear bug, this is the result of an angry mass who has seen the truth." The Akuma shrugged, "Now that I've accomplished my goals, hand me over your Miraculous for Hawkmoth!"

Stars shot out of the Akumas hand and Ladybug dodged them easily. However, with a scream of realization one hit the building that Alya was standing on. It hit the floor below and with a shudder, the spot she was standing on started to crack from the impact. Alya tried running, but the ground beneath her fell away and she felt herself falling.

'This is it, this is how I die' she thought, 'The whole world will see me fall to my death.'

Alya closed her eyes, awaiting the hard fall that would end her life, but before that a wire wounded itself around her waist and yanked her back up. She flew up in the air and landed in Ladybug's arms.

"Are you alright?" Ladybug said with sincere concern lacing her voice. Alya couldn't find the words to speak so she just nodded. Ladybug smiled in relief and took off with her to a nearby alley.

"Now," Ladybug started as she sat Alya down, "I admire your dedication to the story, but you have to be careful. You really scared me!"

Alya gulped nervously, "I'm sorry, I'll be safer from now on."

"Good!" Ladybug smiled brightly. Above them, they heard puns, undoubtedly being told by Chat Noir, being yelled out. Ladybug gave a salute and left to join her partner.

Alya watched her leave before slumping against the brick walls of the buildings. She started to sob for a good minute, before she composed herself and looked at her phone. Comments flooded into the live stream asking if she was okay.

With a teary smile, Alya just said, "I'm all right and ready to go back out again." Before taking off to the action to get the rest of the fight.


	6. Baking

MLFluffMonth

Day 6 Prompt: Cooking/Baking

Juleka/Rose Ship

Juleka waited outside the classroom after class to find Marinette telling Rose to go on to lunch without her. Rose looked concerned, but told her she would save her a seat in the lunchroom. Juleka just smiled and waved her off. Marinette was in a lively conversation with Alya when she was coming out. Juleka tried to make a sound, but nothing came out at first.

Juleka was getting frustrated with herself, wondering why she couldn't just say it out loud. Marinette wouldn't judge her at all, she was one of the nicest people out there. With a deep breath she readied herself one more time.

"Hey Marinette." Juleka said a little too loudly. Marinette jumped at the sudden announcement of her name, but turned around to her friend.

"Hi!" Marinette said brightly, "What's up Juleka? Where is Rose?"

"She went to lunch already, but I had a question to ask you." Juleka said nervously, wringing her hands in front of her.

"Oh!" Marinette said and gave an encouraging smile.

"Do…do you mind helping me bake something for Rose's birthday tomorrow?" Juleka asked tentatively.

Marinette's whole face lit up, "That's a great idea! I would love to help!"

Marinette walked along Juleka to the lunchroom quickly chatting about what they could do for Rose. They decided to do little cupcakes with rose icing on top. They made plans after school to head over to the bakery and make the sweets.

"Papa! Juleka is here to make some cupcakes for Rose's birthday tomorrow! Can we use some of the ingredients?" Marinette asked as soon as the duo was in the door.

Tom was taking out a pan of croissants and he sat it on the counter, "Of course! Anything you need go ahead and use! Tell Rose we said happy birthday for us!"

"Will do!" Marinette said as she shuffled around the kitchen to gather ingredients. She found everything and gave a quick kiss to Tom, "We will go upstairs so we aren't in your way!"

The two ran up the stairs into the main living area and kitchen. Marinette spread everything onto the counter and got bowls out.

"First, lets start with the dry mix." Marinette announced while adding the different parts together. Juleka nodded and dumped some flour into a measuring cup. It puffed up and got everywhere in the girls hair and on their face. They looked at each other and started giggling.

"I don't think that's supposed to happen." Juleka whispered. Marinette just laughed harder.

Almost an hour later, beautiful vanilla and strawberry cupcakes were sitting on a cooling rack. The girls were making a buttercream icing to go on top.

"Should we color it pink then?" Juleka asked, Marinette nodded and handed her the dye. It came out a rich and vibrant pink.

"Now," Marinette said expertly, "I'll show you how to make roses out of the icing."

Marinette slowly piped the icing making sure that Juleka could see everything she was doing. Every step she explained in detail and before Juleka knew it, there was a perfect pink rose on top.

"Do you want to try?" Marinette said positively, "I think you can do it with practice!"

Juleka bit her lip and nodded taking the piping bag from her friend. The first couple tries were shaky and not as nearly as perfect as Marinette's, but she expected that since she lived in the bakery after all. After several tries, she had cute flowers that were nearly perfect.

"Great job girls!" Marinettes mother said as she looked over the cupcakes, "They look delicious. I'm sure Rose will love them Juleka!"

Juleka whispered a small thank you and secretly smiled to herself. She really did hope that she would love them.

The next day in homeroom, a party was being held for Rose's birthday. Everyone brought in gifts for their classmate, surprisingly even Chloe. Marinette was walking in with Juleka helping her carry the treats they made the day before.

"Thank you everyone!" Rose said cheerfully at the front of the room, "This is just so sweet!"

"Uh..Rose," Juleka said shyly, "I made you these."

Marinette sat down the cupcakes on the desk and revealed them to Rose. She gasped and grabbed one.

"These look so yummy!" Rose said before taking a bite. She let out a small moan and devoured it.

"I also got you this," Juleka said handing her a small bracelet with the initials J+R engraved on the small heart. Next to it was a small guitar representing Juleka and then a small pink rose representing Rose.

Rose squealed and put it on, "I love it Juleka! You made it the best birthday ever!"

The couple quickly kissed and hugged. Juleka was glad the girl she loved appreciated her gifts.


	7. Recovery

MLFluffMonth

Day Seven: Recovery

Note: Time frame is different. This takes place during WWII. I do not have any medical training so this may be inaccurate information so do not follow what is stated below.

Chat Noir was a world-renowned soldier coming from the battlefields after World War II. Every one knew of his high profile missions and consistent ability as a soldier to get the job done. That was also why his lesser-known missions always went off without a hitch. No one knew him by his real name any longer and he always wore a mask and cat ears. They were his signature style.

Chat was the best at what he did, that there was only once he required medical assistance during his time as a soldier. It was after a mission that one of his backup soldiers almost got shot and he took the hit. The man's name was Nino Lahiffe and after that incident they became best friends. Chat promised after the war was over he would reveal whom he was.

He was currently being treated at a makeshift medical center. Nurses were scattering around, treating the more severe wounds. Chat didn't mind, his shoulder wasn't going anywhere. A pretty young nurse with blue-black hair in pigtails made his way over.

"Now Monsieur Noir," She said looking over his paperwork, "It looks like I'm the only one available to extract that bullet from your shoulder."

"You?" He questioned. She quirked his eyebrow in defiance, "I'm sorry Miss, that's not what I meant. I thought a doctor would be looking over me."

She huffed, "Believe me sir, I have more qualification than Doctor Felix has to do the job."

"Well, at least I'm in the hands of a princess," Chat flirted as he took off his jacket. She only rolled his eyes and started getting to work.

Her eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration as she carefully got the bullet out. Every so often Chat would wince or curse softly. With a clink, she dropped the bullet in a metal pan near his bed.

His eyes widened, "Done already?"

"Well, the bullets out isn't it?" she said with a smirk as she sterilized a needle to sew his wound close. She started closing the wound with efficient ease.

"You're really good at this." Chat complimented as she finished it up. He inspected it and it was the best he has ever seen.

"It helps that I designed clothes for a shop before the war started," She said gathering her things. She nodded her goodbye and turned to leave.

"Wait Princess." Chat said grabbing her arm. She turned around him and shot him a glare before jerking her hand away.

"What is it?" She said angrily, "You aren't the only one in need of help here."

"I just want to know your name. I want to know what to call you by to thank a pretty girl like you." Chat smiled flirtatiously.

"Marinette." She said simply before quickly walking away.

Chat grinned before yelling out, "Thank you Marinette."

THREE DAYS LATER:

"Ah!" Chat flexed with some resistance in his shoulder, "It feels good to be out and about again. I can't wait to start a mission."

Nino laughed beside him packing his things, "You're crazy. Remind me why I follow you into battle?"

"You love me?" Chat wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

"I do, but not in the way you are thinking of." Nino retorted.

"Meowch." Chat laughed.

"It takes a lot to love a stray," A feminine voice said behind Chat. He turned a took a good look at the new comer. It was a girl sporting a spotted red mask, wearing a man's uniform. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun and she had a hand on her hip. She oozed confidence and trouble out of her.

Chat smirked, "And who are you supposed to be."

The girl just smirked right back, "Ladybug, spy extraordinaire, and now you're new partner. Nice to meet you."

 **A/N: Soooo…after I started wrting this one, I thought, let's use this as a sneak peak. I think I will continue this after I'm done with Dissonance. What do you think?**


End file.
